Back,Back,Back and Back again
by ToraUzumakiSora
Summary: Naru-kyuu-uzu-namikaze gets a gift from Kami that lets her travel back it time after she dies for peace and gives up her place as Rokudaime Hokage. Rated M: Pervy,Sex,Language,


**Back, Back, Back and Back again**

**1 How it all started**

Sora: Hi '^w^' Welcome to my Fan fiction if you don't like

1 A female Naruto.

2 Pervert personality's

3 Powerful/smartass Naruto

4 EVIL SASUKE + SAKURA

5 Demonises Naruto + Other Demons

6 Time Travel

7 Swearing, Sex, Alcohol, Abuse (Rape victims)

Don't bother reading if you have problems with above ^^.

Sora: Well all of these Might not be in the fan fiction but these are warnings and such

So I don't get people crying a whining about language or some gibbi :3.

I wont bother hiding naughty little words I cant be bothered to look for words to insult others without cursing or I have to use me little head (Pout).

Sora (again): This starts at when Naru dies just to warn she will describe how she died and why is …. Is …. So be patient ill try not to leave you un-confused but its hard (Pout).

(Longer) Summary: Naru has a gift from Kami(-sama) that gives her the power to time travel backwards multiple times when she dies or wishes so.

She gets betrayed by her home village which causes her to become missing-nin and gets killed for peace that's how she gets worthy for the gift from Kami himself.

Now she strives for a peaceful timeline after she travels in a couple of timelines to gather info. Naru is the Queen of Demons and also is a MEGA pervert (from her late sensei neat, huh).

Kawaii - Type/ Talking

_Kawaii - Thoughts (Mostly Naru's)_

**Kawaii - Demonises voice**

_**Kawaii - Demonises thoughts**_

* * *

><p>Hi my name is Naru-Kyuu-Uzu-Namikaze long name short body, even tough I hate to admit it. I'm 25 years old and stopped aging at 23. Well I'm dead at the moment by my last friend and closest to a mother Tsunade.. Awkward yeah all my other friends betrayed me weeelll except Jiraiya who is dead by who knows what no one told me. Anyways I'm the Queen of Demons the Rokudaime Hokage also a missing-nin of Konoha and is on every bingo book of the nations.<p>

Well how did I get into this mess? I was betrayed is what I would say but everyone else thinks I betrayed them.. Only because they wanted the oh-so-loved Uchiha back into the village which I had to decline WELL what do you expect me to do just let him in with open arms, well no thank you MOTHER I do not want that guy the guy that RAPED me at the age of 13 at one happy day on the Valley of the End and impregnated me until some other _'Happy' _Uchiha comes up kicks my womb killing my only child, even tough that was so _long _ago doesn't mean I have to kiss the Uchiha's feet and ask to impregnate me_ again.. _

Well lets just say my outburst got the cancel to hate my guts _more _and try to get my killed by sending assassination attempts against me. Yeah but that isn't what burst the Queen of Demons bubble it was that one of my 'Executioners' was my one dear friend Sakura Haruno _son of a bitch _I had to kill one of my so called friends.

After that my other friends called me up to meet them where we usually meet at the 'BBQ' restaurant _good _I thought to blow of some steam by getting my head out of this damn paperwork making my mood more depressing. When I entered I knew something was up by the atmosphere when I sat with my mates they asked me why I ordered Sakura to be killed I said it was because she was after my head they thought I was joking as me and Sakura always fought and say means things to each other but they don't side with me at all when I try to explain that she actually went into my office and tried to slit my throat well anyways I shouted they shouted I stormed and well umm gave them all D-rank missions for accusing the Hokage _my bad heh heh. _

Well I packed and left which does count as betrayal don't get me wrong and we was in the middle of a war _not the smartest thing but they didn't deserve my protection (Pout) _Yeah I thought of an idea to get peace like my sensei Jiraiya wanted peace and naked bodies _yeah I caught my sensei's perverseness _so I decided to occupy the nations by being the most wanted criminal.

I went to Suna first I slept with Gaara Temari and Kankuro and some others ill say Gaara was the best with his sand and all it's a wonder how many things he can do with it _nose bleed_ well than I went and blew up the Kage tower ne ne don't worry I asked Gaara :3 _he didn't like it _but I told him my plan and he finerly agreed _I would of done it anyway If he didn't -add pause for evil/corny laugh- _well anyways I left after that with being the top in Suna's bingo book.

I did the same in the other nations I slept with Bee, Yugito, some other Kage's and ninja's and blew up towers it was fun ne ne I got the nickname heart-breaker also Lucky-sucker _poker and others -nose bleed- _yeah it was fun when I read all the bingo books I did a little dance _I had to wash after I was disgusted at how bad I was (Pout) _well after that I went to the right middle of the nations _Rain country _and set up camp there and went into hiding to wait for my moment.

To bad the time came to quick if I must say as I heard that the nations joined together to kill mwah _me _anyways I started sending signals to the nations so that they had to join the pieces to find me _neat huh_ yeah well they came and started surrounding me once all nations were there I put my hands up went on my knee's and put the cheesiest grins on earth and said "I surrender" yeah it took me a couple of minutes to get my self together but who could blame me seeing more than 2 thousand ninja's full face first anime style on the floor in sync was Hilarious.

Yeah once the ninja's composed their dignity they all shouted "WHAT!" _ouch sensitive ears but hole _I had to think of a reason which was quiet easy since I was a student of Kakashi _oh yeah I killed him my bad, weren't my fault he got cum in my eye -pause for evil/corny laugh-.. Awkward sleeping with your sensei._

Anyway my reason was simple "Easy I COULD kill all you pitiful humans but it would get my nails dirty then I have to find a lake then find some nail polish you know what I mean I cant be bothered I rather die" yeah I had to compose myself again at 2 thousand ninja's gaping like fishy's and eyes that could win the eye popping competition in the demon realm _which even I cant win (Pout) _"Buuuuuutt cant I choose who kills me" I said as cutely as I could and made puppy eyes and pouted cutely _simple since I have 9 tails and foxie ears _they nodded since they couldn't speak.

I looked around for someone who has some connection with me which was hard I must say since I couldn't choose anyone like Gaara because he would be depressed and rookie 9 since I hate them all and they hate me (Pout) I choose someone who killed so many times and what not "ne ne is Tsunade here?" apparently she was and she walked up to me with a pity look _I silently cheered _"Hi Obaa-chan" I smiled heh.

"Hi Naru I'm sorry it had to be this way" I was still dancing on the inside at this moment "Ne ne don't worry its part of me plan" which was true I'm so smart _but I was thinking about Tsunade's breasts at the moment, who couldn't they were so BIG wish mine were like that (Pout) _"What do you mean Naru" I slipped paper into her breasts (Giggle) _nose bleed_ yeah I could see the vain in her head "Ne ne Obaa-chan don't open until I'm dead you would know everything why I'm doing this then… ne I nearly forgot you have to stab me a couple of times before I die since I got regenerating powers so keep stabbing until I'm out of it cold".

"Uh huh" was all she said I understand COMPLETELY _chills _that sounds corny (Pout) I ruined a good moment, yeah stab _ouch _stab dead.

Tsunade opened the letter to A POEM (Pout) it took ages for me to make it.

Killing- All around us against friend or foe.

Regret- Taking life tainting the young.

Forgiveness- Always asked barely given.

Loss- Taken or took always in life.

Hope- Cling to it or finerly let go.

War brings these emotions and could never be stopped.

Something stepped in and scared the innocent.

The innocent tried long and hard to stop fear.

The fear hid until the time was right.

Innocence joined together to fight the fear.

The fear came out when time was worthy.

Fear was found and so they went to face fear.

Fear surrendered and asked worthy to end its existence.

The blow was token and peace was given.

Fear ended War by scaring.

Scaring got the innocent to join together to stop fear.

Fear changed to peace and kept eye from above.

If War came up again so would Fear.

Fear would start again and bring Peace again for innocent.

Because innocence belongs with Peace and Peace protects it.

Fear was stilled hated and alone.

But loneliness was a repayment for Peace.

But Fear would always hate traitors.

So traitors would be cursed among their souls.

Until they join Fear in the future.

And be banished in hell.

For belittling fear.

Naru-Kyuu-Uzu-Namikaze.

Tsunade looked around and found that the nations ninja was talking with each other "looks like Naru was right".

Yeah well that brings me to where I am now dead and in my mind (Pout) I knew I wasent going to heaven to Tou-san but I could go see Kyuu-fuzz in hell.

"You did well Queen" some really REALLY handsome guy came in black.

"Yo"

"Ahem yes its me Kami how are you Queen"

"AHHH HI KAMI-KUN are you worried about lil ol me"

"Ahem no I came to ask you something"

_Yes _"Did Kami-kun recommend my invitation to mwah"

"Ahem no I please ask to reframe from asking me to get you laid"

"(Pout) but you were so good before but than you went all mighty since lady luck got jealous"

"For a Queen of Demons you sure are Horney than before"

"That's because I feel like I'm on heat 24/7"

"Yes well I wanted to give you a gift to travel in time in the human realm"

"Yay early birthday prezzie I always wanted to change so I could be Rokudaime longer (Pout)"

"Yes but you can only go backwards as many times as you like.. Like what you can do in the demon realm keep your powers and chakra the same and strength also knowledge you just got to get used to having a little body"

"Yay full access to human world!"

"Yes and ahem ill be coming round when I get horny myself"

"Yay free sex!"

"Yes well you better get going before any damage comes across your spirit"

"Hai Master-sama"

Kami blushed.

_Mwahaha your cute but is mine Kami-sama._

"Keep in contact Kami we could get drunk or something _nose bleed _ill be going than I'm going to the academy when I was little so I could see all of my old friends before they turned stupid and betrayed the QUEEN OF DEMONS MWAHAHA ahem"

Sweat drop "Yes you do that ill meet you later on"

"Bye bye Kami-kun remember you own me cum" _Mwahaha._

"Ahem"

"Yeah yh I'm going _spoil sport_"

So Naru travelled back to about 2 weeks before her 3rd genin graduation exam (Pout) she woke up in her old apartment, she got up and went to the mirror in the bathroom. "KAWAII I LOOK ADORABLE" Naru is short as she was at age 12-13 blond hair going to her mid back 2 fox ears and 9 tails on her head and rear and slit red eyes (Kyuubi form in anime) so yeah it was pretty cute _nose bleed_.

Naru done some hand signs and channelled some chakra over her body _pop _Naru is dressed in a very revealing red/black battle kimono with long black stockings light shoes and her hair is up.

"Can't believe I used to wear orange ORANGE yuck!, God its thanks to Sasuke that I unlocked my demon powers at the Valley of the Ends or I would still be wearing it _chills _well I better get going (Pout) I'm not looking forward to this now, I cant drink, gamble or even have sex at this age I want to cry".

Naru puts a Genjutsu on her tail and ears _kept eyes to scare the crap out of the villagers -pause for evil/corny laugh- _and started on her way to the academy, taking the long way, when she got there she was early and was the first one there she sat next to the 'Sasuke Uchiha reserved seat' (Pout) I want one.

She only had to wait about 5 minutes till people started coming in, the boys were mostly first since the girls have to do their hair, makeup 'yadda yada yadda' so Sasuke sat next to Naru and on Naru's other side is Kiba _dog boy.. I wonder if he can do anything with that tung 'nose bleed' _now comes the top 2 leaders of ILSUC (I Love Sasuke Uchiha Club) _'yippy' _so here they come right towards Naru _yay._

"Naru-baka MOVE I want to sit next to Sasuke-kun" Sakura _bitch _asked _nicely._

"You say something strawberries?" _Mwahaha revenge._

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME! WHATS WRONG WITH YOU I SAID MOVE BAKA".

"What's wrong with me?… I.. don't.. like.. You.. Strawberries.. I'm not moving because I'm saving Sasuke from the wrath of strawberries and one purple grape" _Ne ne I couldn't think of anything purple that describes Ino except for grapes.._

Ino walked up "What is 'that' supposed to mean dead last"

"It means your purple.. And that you remind me of fruit.. Anyway you people squish poor Sasuke (Pout) even tough I find it really entertaining I want to annoy someone today so I choose my victim -pause for evil grin- and you are annoying and wasting my time go away before I think of killing you _Mwahaha"._

They walked away yay but I had to use killing intent (Pout).. Yay Iruka-sensei walked in _ill try not to kill him this time.. (Pout) weren't my fault he surprised me walking up to me like that.. And 'no I haven't slept with him (Pout)._

After class Naru went on top of the Hokage mountain to start my prank which I surprisingly haven't done since like 5 years ago it must have been around when Jiraiya died.

5..4..3..2..1.._BANG _The village is now covered in red, black, yellow and blue _four colours that describes mwah. _

**2 weeks later (Genin Graduation Exam Day)**

This day came quick for Naru as she entered the classroom she knew it would be a boring day today as no one would pay her any attention because they would be busy trying their hardest with the exam (Pout).

Well when she entered the room went silent just the way she liked it _Mwahaha _well they didn't want to be her victim for the day _well who wouldn't _since Sasuke was the first victim she got him to scream in frustration during the class which got him some glances _Mwahaha._

"hmm who should my victim be today" _ah ill choose Shikamaru he doesn't take this exam seriously Mwahaha. _She walked over to him and sat in the empty space next to him. Ne ne Shikamaru chilled YES phase one already complete _let them expect you _This will be a hitch.

So I shifted a little closer like I'm crawling towards my predator _ne ne I practised that while I was doing paperwork when I was Rokudaime (Pout) _I went to his ear and whispered in his ear "Hi Shika" come on I bet that scared the living daylights out of him (Pout) I hope.. '_chills' I hope to much _well it didn't take long to see Shikamaru let out a breath of air _Naru-1 Shika-0 _"You alright Shika you cold" She said as cutely as possible _its pretty hard without my ears and tails (Pout) I miss them. _

"Ahh Naru I knew it was to good to be true of having a nap" _Guess who said that _"But SHIKA-KUN you're the only one in the whole room who doesn't take the exam seriously".

"And how do you know that?"

"Maw everyone should know.. Don't they?"

"A guess this is troublesome anyways"

"Ok out of difficulty of the test between 1-10 what do you think?"

"Hmm between 1-10? If I rate I would say 4-10 since all these tests have been easy all year"

"Hmm" _Yes this will be a synch, well being the queen of demons have to be smart as well.. The studying was worth it (Thumbs Up)._

"So Naru you changed since 2 weeks ago you used to be shy of showing your body out and now you are wearing something so relieving and also you don't seem to be trying your hardest in anything, what changed you. Puberty of something?"

"Oh does Nara-sama like me body because I'm sure I do.. Also I just can't be bothered.. Oh and another thing I wouldn't ask about puberty to another girl other then me or you would be like Kiba over there on the floor" _screw him and his stupid brain of his (pout) nearly lost it then._

"*Sigh* Troublesome"

_SCORE.. I sense Iruka-sensei outside the door, oh well might as well get this over with. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ok end of chapter 1! <strong>_

_**The poem from Naru was suppose to tell why she betrayed the village and got others to hate as well 'Fear= Naru' 'Innocence= ALL VILLEGES' 'Worthy= Tsunade' **_

_**NEXT CHAPTER IS AFTER THE GENIN EXAMS (SKIPS GENIN EXAMS ITSELF) **_

_**Fact: Naru was Rokudaime Hokage age 17-21.**_


End file.
